


Riding the Fire — Fragments

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Fire Chronicles [6]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Glimpses that may or not continues to come randomly. ;)





	1. Snowball of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was done and didn’t have anything left to post. That was before I decided to try and do a quick scribble of Snowball’s new eye. Not sure how pleased I am with it yet, but I think it will evolve with technology through the ages. :P
> 
> I still have a few scribbles of drawings that aren’t finished and I don’t know if they’ll ever be.


	2. The Gang (Illustration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Five Elemental Numina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long in the making. Returned to it every once in a while for months. It’s kinda been finished for a few weeks. I didn’t like the background, though. Still not sure about it. But then Procreate finally implemented TEXT in their recent update. **HOORAY! :D**
> 
> So, this is the whole gang of the Elemental Numina with two of them being only mentioned in the tellings of the origin legends.
> 
> From left to right:  
> Ravindra — Fire — Dragon  
> Araxie — Water — Snake  
> Anahid — Wisdom — Owl  
> Zareh — Wind — Eagle  
> Damek — Earth — Mole


End file.
